


Siri, shut up

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Siri, shut up

Stiles está conduciendo camino a una reunión en el loft junto a Scott, ambos van escuchando música directamente desde el móvil del humano, cantando a pleno pulmón hasta que la música se corta en el mejor momento mientras Siri dice: —Llamada entrante de “papi1”.

—¿Aún llamas al Sheriff papi? —Pregunta Scott confuso, viendo como Stiles se sonroja y no deja de mirar directamente a la carretera, y Scott lo entiende, seguramente a su amigo le de vergüenza admitirlo, por lo que espera en silencio a que la llamada acabe.

Cuando la música vuelve, no pasan unos segundos antes de que se vuelva a parar, con Siri diciendo: —Llamada entrante de “papi2”. —Stiles carraspea nervioso y cuelga la llamada justo a tiempo, pues acaban de llegar al loft y Stiles agarra su móvil desconectándolo rápidamente para que no suene nada más. Scott se ve un poco perdido, pero no dice nada cuando sigue a su mejor amigo hacia el loft de Derek, donde están todos.

Scott se fija en cómo Stiles es rápidamente rodeado por Peter y Chris, hablándole en susurros tan bajos que Scott tendría que afinar su oído para escuchar bien, pero piensa en que puede ser algo del bestiario que los tres actualizan y se va a saludar a Allison como un cachorro alegre.

La reunión comienza apenas unos minutos después, y observan a Derek cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño, y entonces todos saben que hay un monstruo acechando Beacon Hills, porque es la pose que hace siempre que hay problemas. —Hay un nuevo Darach intentando hacer sacrificios en el Nemetón, como intentó hacer Jennifer Blake hace meses. 

—¡Entonces tenemos que proteger a Stiles! —Exclama Scott casi fuera de sí, totalmente preocupado por Stiles. —Irá primero a por los vírgenes.

Stiles casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo y mira hacia el suelo con culpabilidad, y todos los lobos lo huelen, por lo que sonríen divertidos sabiendo lo que ocurre.

—No hace falta, ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que los jueves Peter, Chris y yo quedamos para actualizar el bestiario? —Pregunta Stiles intentando no mirar a nadie más que a Scott, pero sintiendo lo malditamente orgullosos que están Chris y Peter de ver que todos están a punto de saber que el humano pálido es sólo suyo y que lo llenan.

—Si, bro. —Dice Scott sin entender porqué saca ese tema cuando está en peligro. —¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto de que estés en peligro mortal de morir por un Darach?

—Uhm. Es que no actualizamos el bestiario. Peter, Chris y yo estamos en una relación de tres. Nos amamos, y bueno, ellos se encargaron de llevarse mi virginidad hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—El primer día, la verdad. Nuestra relación comenzó con sexo, luego descubrimos que los tres nos amamos y hemos decidido tener una relación los tres. —Dice Peter cuando Scott se mantiene en silencio durante casi diez minutos, al parecer en shock y analizando la situación.

Finalmente, Scott parece volver en sí, porque se acerca a Stiles y coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros de forma seria. —Bro, lo importante de todo esto es, ¿eres feliz con ellos?

—Si, Scotty. Me hacen muy feliz. —Dice Stiles con sinceridad, sonriendo al ver que lo único que le preocupa a su amigo es si él es feliz, y eso le hace querer aún más a su medio hermano.

—Entonces no me importa nada más. —Dice Scott abrazando a Stiles antes de separarse y sonreír. —Además, así no estás en peligro y… ¡Oh, dios! ¡Antes en el coche no te estaba llamando tu padre! ¡Papi1 y Papi2 son Chris y Peter!

—En realidad yo soy Papi1. —Dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros.


End file.
